school days- chapter 1 (russia x china)
by iamafangirl
Summary: rated M-ish but the rating will go up! BE WARNED YAOI IS ON THE WAY


Yao sighed as he made his way through the large school gates. It was his first day at his new school. He was in grade 11, but looked much younger. In fact, he looked very much like a woman. He was often mistaken for a girl, which infuriated him. He made his way to the office, wheeling a suitcase behind him. "I think this is the office…" he thought aloud to himself. He had been sent out by his family, who lived too far away. They sent Yao out as a border.

"Excuse me, is this the main office, aru?" Yao tilted his head to one side curiously, watching the receptionist. The woman obviously hadn't looked at her reflection in the morning. She had bright red lipstick on. Some had smeared onto her teeth, but Yao decided to keep quiet. "I am a new student, Yao Wang…" the woman looked up and she gave a cheesy smile "sorry, dear. This is an all-boys high school. You must have the wrong address." Yao's eyes widened "excuse me, but I am a man!" he pouted faintly and he crossed his arms. The woman blinked in surprise "oh, well of course. I will call the principle" he gave him a smile and she picked up the phone, calling the principal's office "yes… hello. There is a new student. Er… Yao Wang. Alright." she placed down the phone and she smiled, pointing to the principals office " you can go in, dear~" Yao nodded slowly and he gave a soft smile, walking over to the door and knocking before opening.

Yao smiled nervously as he walked into the principal's office "er, hello sir… I am Yao Wang, aru." the principal smiled warmly at the male in front of him "hello, Yao. My name is Mr Lewis. As you know, I'm the principal of this school. We are all glad to have you here." he smiled cheerfully, standing up and leaning over to shake the smaller mans hand. Yao gave a nervous smile, blushing faintly. He always blushed when he got embarrassed. "Please, let me show you around." Mr Lewis smiled and walked around his desk, walking out of the office and gesturing for the Asian male to follow him. Yao nodded and quickly followed behind "where will I be staying, aru?" he tilted his head to one side in curiosity.

"ah, of course. You have all your things still. I will show you to your dorm, then we can have a look around." Mr Lewis smiled and walked past several buildings "You will be sharing a room with some of the other borders, you can meet them all later." he walked down a hallway, heading into a room with several bunk beds, walking over to a bed. " this will be your bed." yao nodded and carefully tucked his suitcase under the bed, looking around at the room. He thought he could smell a faint amount of vodka, but decided to keep quiet. He often didn't speak unnecessarily. "alright, now I can show you around." Mr Lewis gave a bright smile before walking out of the dormitory. Yao followed behind, closing the door as he left.

Yao looked around in amazement at the large school he would be staying at. They had already been through all the places where Yao had his classes. "And in here is the science labs." Mr Lewis opened the door to one of the labs and Yao poked his head in curiously. He saw a class was in progress so he took a step back "I don't want to disturb them, aru…" yao muttered and he smiled softly. Mr Lewis nodded and he closed the door, heading outside "and the last place is the sports fields." Yao nodded and followed the principal outside, looking around as he saw some people practicing what he assumed to be soccer. "we often encourage our students to play in extra-curricular activities, so if you wish to play a sport, don't be afraid to ask." Yao nodded and he smiled

"I will work very hard at my studies, and try to play some sports." Mr Lewis laughed and he nodded "well, I am glad." Mr Lewis looked down at his watch and he grimaced faintly "I apologise, but I have to be going. You remember the way back to your dormitory, right?" Yao nodded "of course, aru" he smiled and Mr Lewis nodded "alright. You can spend the day unpacking your things, but tomorrow will be a normal school day."

"of course, sir." Yao nodded and he bowed slightly, watching as the principal walked off.

Yao gave a weary sigh as he began to head off to the dormitory, exhausted from the day "aiyah… I still have to unpack all my things!" the asian exclaimed to himself as he walked back inside, heading down the hallway. He looked to one side to where the bathroom was, frowning in confusion. He could have sworn the dormitories were that way "great…" he muttered before hearing some voices coming from the bathroom. Yao shrugged and walked into the bathroom, glancing around "hello?" there was a group of boys in the bathroom, and yao assumed them to be seniors "er… do any of you know where the dormitories are?" yao asked nervously. The largest of the boys turned around and stepped closer to the asian. He was quite a tall person, and had thick, black greasy hair.

"hey! Why is a girl in the boys bathroom?" he laughed. Yao's eyes narrowed

"aiyah! I am not a girl!" Yao exclaimed, waving his arms about. The taller male, smirked, pushing Yao up against the wall

"are you sure? I think I better check." the tall male smirked, and reached up under Yao's shirt. Yao's face instantly turned red, and he attempted to push the taller male off "g-get off me, perv!" yao began hitting the male on the chest, but he didn't budge. The tall male leaned closer to the aisian, smirking and growling faintly "even if you are a boy, you sure are hot.." yao shuddered and continued to struggle. Yao squeezed his eyes shut, close to giving up, before he heard a loud banging noise. The grip was released on him, and yao opened his eyes. The tall male was on the floor, unconcious, and now a taller man stood infront of yao. He had beige-coloured hair, and bright violet eyes. He had very childish features, but had quite a serious expression

"are you alright, da?" the male spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Yao nodded slowly, dusting off his clothes.

"t...thankyou…what is your name?" yao muttered, extremely grateful to the stranger.

The beige coloured haired male gave a bright smile.

"my name is Ivan Bragisnky."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX


End file.
